Kingdom Fantasy: Trials of the Heart
by Lunamonki
Summary: What if there were more fighters than just Sora, Riku, and Kairi? What did they do as those three went around finding themselves and sealing worlds? This is a story of a band of 10 overcoming obstacles and making friends with the "Golden Trio" of KH. Warning: There are a lot of OC's just so you know. ]
1. Prologue : The Prophecy

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

**A/N**: This is the Remake of the original Kingdom Fantasy / Kingdom Fantasy: Trials of the Heart. It has similarities of the old one, but different at the same time since the story runs alongside Kingdom Hearts.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the Disney or anime characters; they belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot and my OC's

In the land of Celescerne, at the time when the continent was whole, peace reigned throughout its thirteen regions. Magic ruled the land. Everyone and anyone could use it if they so desired, but not all people chose this path; preferring instead the simplicity of hard work.

As time passed, men of greed arose, with an insatiable darkness growing inside. Slowly, meticulously, they ravaged the lands, in search of the Thirteen Maidens of Light. Twelve were said to have the purest hearts of all and the thirteenth was called Sovreign and while she was not as pure as the others, her light was the most radiant of all. It kept her darkness at bay, unless otherwise influenced. She was the key to the outcome of what would happen once the powers of the maiden's were released. While gathering the maidens was one task, unless they willingly agreed you could never obtain their power. Another way does exist, though, and that is to forcibly obtain their 'Lights' or hearts, but in order to do that, you need a certain 'Key'. This is what they searched for, their desires: To plunge the world into darkness, and gain rule over it.

One lone person, being among one of the first to notice the string of occurrences, took up arms and went in search of those who wanted to protect their peaceful land. Traveling the regions, they appointed a general in each of the thirteen kingdoms; to train promising fighters they found along the way. This person also went in search of the Maidens as well, in order to protect them.

When the two opposing forces finally met in battle, war raged for many, many days. In the end only 22 knight and the 13 maidens remained, but at the cost of the world falling away into many and the land splitting into pieces; its parts pulling away from the whole.

Darkness had been erased and the land returned to a temporary peace. One that lasts until new strong-willed warriors arise to try and piece together their fragmented world and to take their place in the fight as evil burst forth once more.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to try this out guys!

~Luna


	2. Just the Beginning

**A/N:** Alrighty! Just as a heads up~ I'm really sorry for how this turned out...Lols, so without further ado~ On with the chapter~!

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Just the Beginning**

It was a nice sunny day as the sun shone brightly over a small school. Scattered clouds prevented the heat of the afternoon from becoming too unbearable. A chiming from with the depths of the buildings sounded. Slowly, students filed out giving hugs and farewells to their respective teachers. No, This wasn't the end of the day, just the last time they would be seeing those particular instructors. This was the last day of school, and for many, also the last day attending it; as they moved off to higher learning. With the last break of the day and just one more class to go, excitement was in the air as the children frolicked about in the grass.

A group of ten young preteens, ventured to a rather large bent tree, just a little out of way of the classes; the main reason why not many of the other kids came by. It was a pretty tight knit group, although not all of its members have been there very long. They were a ragtag bunch of misfits, everything ranging in color and most of all personality. No one knows for sure how a bunch of rather…unique individuals ended up together, but one thing definite. They balance each other out; what one person lacks another makes up for it.

One thing was sure within this group, no matter what, they would always do their best for one another, steer each other in the right direction, encourage, and inspire as they grow. If one slips and falls, they'll do whatever they can to bring them back up. They weren't perfect people, of course. They each had their own friends and acquaintances, and people they hung out with when not hanging with this particular band of friends and hobbies and strengths and weaknesses that drove them apart. But in the end something would always bring them back together.

The teens sat together in a circle, discussing last minute plans for the end of the day and some reviewing for this last class of the day. Excited, determined and relaxed expressions all around, as they anticipated the upcoming events they planned out for the week. They continued to chatter as the bell rang and they continued onto their last class of the day.

None of them know that whatever happened today would be the end to the start of their new beginnings.

* * *

**A/N: …** Dx This chapter has gone through so many revisions and I just got so tired of it! So I asked a few family and friends their opinion on if they would prefer introductions of characters all at once or slowly, and for most it was slowly…xD I couldn't decide if I wanted to introduce everyone all at once or not that's why… :3 Instead of the usual two step process of writing on paper and then transferring/ editing on the computer I just decided to do it all at once…Lest, I decide to change my mind again…

Anyways, despite how utterly short this was I hoped everyone enjoyed~ Next chapter will be longer I promise~ x3

~Luna


	3. Chapter 2 Cloud Watchers

**A/N:** Sorry this is a bit late. I've been on Lent, and what I was fasting from was my computer…xD I gotta say, it's a bit weird being back on this thing lols… Also, some problems arose as well…sooo yeah~ Sorry for the delay! Characters will each be introduced in their own chapters, instead of me trying to stuff them in all at once. So a bunch of mini ones will come out, focusing on each character.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

**Chapter 2**

**Cloud Watchers**

Pre-teens milled about the classroom, all chattering excitedly. The last class of the day? Creative Music. Called so, because it wasn't like a normal band class, or even orchestra, or chorus for that matter. This class was created to stretch the creativity, imaginations, and dreams of those that had already learned how to play an instrument, or those simply adept at singing. Children who liked challenges were accepted into this particular class. Students were urged to produce their own music, and create their own bands and groups. Quarterly and semester exams were based on themes, and they would have to create something according to it. The last day was more of a mini concert featuring all the groups that were formed in the class.

*PHWEEEEEEE~~!*The shrill cry of a whistle rang out, catching the attention of all the present students. "Alriiiighty, class! Who's excited for today?!" exclaimed their teacher, Ms. Kimira, in excitement. Peals of accord reverberated around the room. They had worked all year for this day. Nothing was going to keep them back from presenting the best they had to show! "Okay then, we shall start from the largest to the smallest. First group up! Is~" she paused for dramatic effect. "Nimbus Seekers!"

A group of ten turned towards each other, and gave reassuring nods and smiles. Standing up they moved to the front of the class; some carrying their equipment, while the others had theirs already set up. Stationing themselves in various places in front of the class they readied themselves as their lead singer took up the mic.

Slim, slightly shaking hands brought the audio device to quivering lips. "Hey everyone, I'm Alya." The young female introduced. Emerald eyes framed by lime green locks fell across caramel skin. "As you know, we are the Nimbus Seekers!" She gestured to her friends on both sides of her, a small tremble could barely be heard in her voice. "Our group specializes in blending together, traditional, classical and modern music together, to create something new and diverse, yet enjoyable." A small hand flew into a multitude of gestures, trying to express the simple explanation.

With an upturned palm and a slight nod to another of the girls, she continued. "Without further ado, we present one of our slower songs, 'Sakura Sakura'."

* * *

xD Sorry it's so much shorter than i had promised! Thanks for reading once again! Character chapters will be coming up next~ =D

~Lunamonki

P.S. The song 'Sakura Sakura' doesn't belong to me. It belongs to `Rin


	4. Chapter 3 The Adoring Lapin

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

**A/N:** For those of you who have been keeping up with this story, I updated the last chapter, so it has more content now. =D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Luna Tredemei**_

Silvery azure highlights shimmered as an ebony-haired girl dipped her head in response; a certain determination alights within her sky blue depths. _We can do this! No mistakes this time Luna. All or nothing!_ Taking a deep calming breathe a small almost dreamy smile adorned her lips. With a gentle tug of her bow across the strings of her violin their quixotic song took flight.

Luna often didn't like to perform in front of others. Although, performing with her 'Family' gave her courage to conquer that particular fear. Being one of the most optimistic of the group, she always thought on the brighter side of things, she liked to hear all sides of a story, before coming up with a solution to the problem. It was extremely hard to ignite her wrath because of the abundant amount of patience she held. Everyone knew to stay away when that happened, although there have been a few to foolishly walk into her path.

She loved to watch and look at the clouds and stars, as well as the moon in the sky, and was often referred to as a night person. With a love of cooking, and specialty in baking, she strived to put smiles upon her loved ones faces. Don't ever try to touch or even think of taking her food though, unless offered, because it'll incite her anger. Said girl did not tolerate people taking food off of her plate, unless otherwise directed. Luna was like a mother of the small band of friends. With a massive amount of humility, a soft heart and an open mind, she was always accepting and forgiving of others; always giving second chances and sometimes more. Although, once you go over the limit, she will put you in your place, with a vast amount of sympathy, causing the action not to be as harsh. Her forgiving nature often got her into trouble, for how easily she placed her trust into others. Lively in nature, she always liked to look on the brighter side of things. Being mostly passive, she didn't butt into problems until they got really bad. The young lass had an obsessive love for cute little floppy eared bunnies; that those around her liked to poke fun at every now and then.

As she swayed to the music, a soft whine of a trumpet joined in.

* * *

Introducing Luna~! One out of the 10 oc's xD Thank you for reading once again~

I find that writing short chapters is rather fun and easier to do. =D

Adoring Lapin: It's kinda backwards but i wanted it to mean Bunny Lover xD since Luna absolutely adores them x3

Pictures of the characters can be found on my deviantart =]

~Lunamonki


	5. Chapter 4 The Clever Jester

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dyne Quinsyn

Taking a deep breath, a preteen male with gradually released the air within his brass instrument, mixing in with Luna to create a sound that held you at the edge of your seat. Holding the note, the two preteens waited for the next member to start his aria. _Stupid Chase, start already so I can take another breath! _

Dyne was the fastest runner in the group, along with Mizu as a close second, and also the number 3 prankster. Number one being Blaz, then Mizu, and last Eden. Although very innovative in his drawings and schemes, he is often laid back and only somewhat competitive; being passive most times, with a compassionate heart. Messy dirty blonde hair framed his face, as chartreuse green eyes looked to the floor in acquiesce. He loved playing but the song that they were to perform didn't allow him too many liberties with his trumpet. So when he wasn't playing he was to help with the percussion instruments, but at least he wasn't alone in it; Blaz also didn't get too many parts as well.

Relief flooded the male, as the melancholic twang of a koto rang about the room.

* * *

_2/10! It's just the beginning. =D_

_Clever Jester = Creative prankster! xD_

_Once again thank you for taking the time to read! If you have time please review as well, It gives me an abundant amount of inspiration. =) _

_~Lunamonki_


	6. Chapter 5 The Acumen Arbiter

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

Chase Ingram

Slim yet masculine fingers gently plucked the strings of the historic equipment; accompanying the pleasant resonance of Luna's violin and Dyne's trumpet.

With midnight-blue hair and bluish-purple eyes, Chase was one of the most even tempered of the band of friends. Calm and collected, he was the best to go to for fair advice and insight on any troubles. Being confrontational, meant there was no fooling around when it came to doing your duties, and running away from your problems. Although at most times he exuded an aloof personality, he genuinely cares about others, but often doesn't know how to express it. At the sight of a spider, the normally, relaxed Chase will run for the hills in terror. This fear instilled by a prank gone wrong.

Silently, he sent out encouragement, hoping that those around them could feel his support. _Come on guys, we got this!_ Half-lidded eyes, lazily swept over the ancient device as fluid digits perfectly timed each tug of a string. The faint tinkling of the piano softy came in to blend into the melody, complimenting the already beautiful notes.

* * *

3/10! Just seven more to go~ I feel like I'm on a roll! xD Inspiration struck me like a brick today… Dx

Thank you for taking the time to read once more!

Acumen Arbiter: I wanted the meaning to be "A person who settles dispute with the ability to understand and reason." xD I don't even know if that's the right way to word it lols… D=

~Lunamonki


	7. Chapter 6 The Jubilant Saint

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gizmo Webster**

Gizmo Webster sat at the school's grand piano. Well practiced fingers stroked each key as he played. His charcoal gray windswept hair ruffled lightly, as he sat tilted his head towards the bright keys. Slate colored eyes falling upon the ebony and ivory steps in fond familiarity.

The young boy was a Happy-go Lucky person, always living each day to its fullest; despite how formal his dress ware may be. He had always had a passion for all the things that he does, and with it a hard-working dedication to see each project through. Imaginative and good natured, he is always cheerful, and often looks for the best in people. His love of following rules makes him one of the peacemakers in the group. One of the known things he dislikes? Negativity. While he does have some friends that fall into this category, he tolerates them, in the hopes that one day they too, will see the brighter side of things.

_I'll treat us to ice cream after this I promise._

Alya's strong lilting voice broke through the instrumentals, accompanied by a fluid 'shhhhaaaaa' of the symbols as it faded into the background.

* * *

4/10! Next is 5 and 6. =p since they come in together x3

Jubilant Saint= Happy holy person. Since Gizmo is strongly religious. =)

We're almost halfway there guys! Please hang in there! Thank you once again!

~Lunamonki


	8. Chapter 7 Mizu and Alya

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mizu Marina the Energetic Bounder **

**and **

**Alya Bridges the one with Artistic Fascination  
**

Purple eyes shone with focus, as the extremely youthful female concentrated on her parts. Timing the places where she performed just right. Her name? Mizu Marina. Slow songs were definitely not her forte, but the girl would not let it deter her from doing her absolute best when needed. Highly hyperactive, she liked to climb things and then jump off of them. Ribbons were an obsession for her, as well as her randomness. Oftentimes, she'd pluck a leaf off a bush or even a flower, and pass it to her friends telling them to 'Keep it as a sign of our friendship!' Although she is upbeat and fun-loving, yet simpleminded, she is always sincere in her actions; that is unless she is trying to pull a prank on you. Bullies are a no-no as well as few choice vegetables. _I can't wait till school is over so we can go play around Luna's house more…_Bubblegum pink curls bounced in tune to the beat._  
_

* * *

Gleaming lime green hair seemed to flutter around Alya, of its own accord, as she moved. Her dark forest green eyes shone brightly as she sang sad yet strangely comforting lyrics into the mic. Witty and outgoing, Alya was slightly free spirited with just a smidge of aggressiveness. She is very observant of others and her surroundings, while devoted to the things she sets her heart too and her friends. Although showing an initial nervousness, the feeling flew out as soon as the first note was played; the world around her fading to just her and her friends. _We'll make it the best performance yet! _

Vibrating notes filled the air as their keyboard player switched the tones to something a little more authentic, giving an old style feeling to their audience.

* * *

6/10 so close now! This chapter came out a little longs since it was two. A couple more short chapter and another longer one like this and we're off to the end of school! And possibly the start of the adventure. =D

Energetic Bounder= hyper jumper or something like that

Artistic Fascination= creative passion

Thank you for continuing to bare with me. =) It's very much appreciated. I hope it has been at least a little enjoyable so far. I kinda rushed through it so…I feel like it's kinda icky, but I wanted to flash by the intro's so I can get to the good parts.

~Lunamonki


	9. Chapter 8 The Monkey-Tailed Realist

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nova Crossieve**

Not one to really like being the center of attention, Nova clutched the neck of her portable keyboard tightly as she played. She looked to her best friend for reassurance. Finding solace in the comforting smile Luna sent her way. _I can't bring everyone down now. They're counting on me to do my best too! _

Increasingly inconsistent, she was brash with a guilty conciensce, expressive yet withdrawn, ill-mannered yet kind, passively contemplative yet speaks her mind, rebellious yet empathetic, and above all she still retained a child-like personality at times. Often rather random at times, the others would lightly chuckle at her antics, all in good will.

Deep strums of a bass could be heard entering beneath all the melodic sounds.

* * *

T_T Almost done with the intros! Two more chapters of it! Dx That's 7/10 down…

Monkey-tailed Realist= Nova loves monkeys and a fake monkey tail is sewn into the seat of her shorts. While childlike Nova maintains a realistic view of the world.

Nova

Almost there guys! T-T It's my bed time…lolls…not really I'm just tired…Dx Two more than I can sleep! Thanks again for reading guys~! =D

~Lunamonki


	10. Chapter 9 The Scientific Philosopher

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Eden Adamace**

Squeals of adoration could be heard over their playing as he too joined in, an unnoticeable tick appearing at his brow. _Girls can be so irritating some times… they can be just as good if they practice enough. _Jet black spiky hair somewhat covered his gaze, as his russet-red orbs softened; glimpsing the small female next to him. Nova had been his first friend within the band of misfits he now calls friends.

Eden was the newest addition to the group. Often stoic, arrogant, and overconfident, he always thought of more logical/ scientific meaning to everything. Having a dry sense of humor, made him one of the teams mischief makers. He liked arguing with people for fun. No one knew of anything that he dislikes since they have never done anything to anger him, yet anyway. He played a variety of guitars and opted for the bass today to go with the song.

The airy nostalgic sound of Raven's wooden flute filled the empty air as all the previous played ceased their playing. Blaz accompanied by filling in the harmony with a soothing hymn from his saxophone. They both were melding the two very different sounds into something simply wonderful.

* * *

8/10! Woot~!

Eden his hair changed and I haven't drawn him with it in his normal clothes… =(

Scientific Philosopher = Deep thinker who figures things out through experimentation

xD

One more chapter of intro's~! Thank you for reading guys

~Lunamonki


	11. Chapter 10 Raven and Blaz

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

**A/N:** The last chapter of Intro's! Thank goodness~ I can go sleep after this! xD There is 8 chapters of these and I've been uploading one after the other, so if you have missed any, please go back and read if you have the time! =D

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Raven Leissa the Obstinate Scholar**

**And**

**Blaz Krimson the Auspicious Mischief-Maker**

Headstrong, honest, and a bit stubborn, Raven was one of those that always wanted to be right. Even at the cost of looking utterly ridiculous. She was very articulate and studious, always trying to excel above the others. Violet locks held together in a tight bun with a star pin, she was ready for anything! Amethyst eyes blinked in confidence, as she played all the correct notes expertly. _Got to be perfect!_

* * *

His name was pronounced just like blaze, just spelled without the 'e'. His outfit and hair fit perfectly, with his namesake. While he loves playing pranks on those he cares for, he is often brotherly and protective, as well as supportive in all that he does. Having already set down the wood block and a hard mallet (so someone else could play), the fiery red head was relieved to finally be playing his primary instrument. He didn't get to play his instrument until the middle of the song after all. He and Raven, had been playing necessary percussion instruments to fill up the empty roles. _We're almost done guys, and then we can relax…_Everyone pitched in as well when they had finished a part and had a long break in between, so that no one became too overwhelmed.

The song slowly rose to a climax as Alya continued to sing.

* * *

10/10 Finally finished with that! It feels like a weird way to leave it off…but my mind is too sleepy and can't focus on what I have to put next! I'll try to finish it later on today or tomorrow… TwT

Obstinate Scholar = Stubborn person who is very involved in education and learning. The reason being because Raven is always striving for straight 'A's

Auspicious Mischief-Maker = Encouraging/ favorable prankster

Heading off to bed now. Thank you for reading guys! Please review when you can! =D

~Lunamonki


	12. Chapter 11 The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

**A/N:** Finally getting on with this thing! xD

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Start of Something New**

Silence fell upon listening ears, as the musical group settled upon a pregnant pause; leaving the audience at the edge of their seats. A unified intake of breathe later and a quick crescendo in, as they all continued, garnered a bout of woops and applause. Faint smirks, grins, and knowing smiles, grace the features of the young musicians; having acquired the desired reaction from their peers. Alya finished off with a strong note, as a few of the others continued to play. Chase and Gizmo provided melody while Raven and Blaz came in shortly after with the harmony. After a round of the main chorus, the four, slowed and tapered off, letting the last soft sounds of their instruments fade into the empty space.

Boisterous cheers shook them out of their trance like states. Various states of triumph fell across their faces, at the knowledge that their performance had indeed succeeded. Several awe-inspiring masterpieces later they were released as the bell rang. Students meandered around saying their goodbye and farewells, in hopes of seeing each other again the next year, as they made their ways home.

* * *

Later in Luna's backyard…

Soft gentle breezes caressed heated skin, as the preteens milled about their friend's vast yard; working on various tasks that needed to be finished. It was the group's first actual camping trip. They were, at the moment, too young to actually do it away from the safety of parent supervision.

High pitched laughter filled the air around the ten youths. The girl responsible was currently rolling about the grass guffawing as Gizmo, Eden, and Alya attempted to put up one of the two tents they needed; looking for all the world like they had no idea what they were doing.

"HAHAHA," chimed in Dyne, joining the over-zealous Mizu in her mirth. "Can't you guys even put up a simple thing like a tent?"

Alya glared sharply at the dirty blonde, currently doing nothing to help out. "Oh shut up, like you can do any better Dyne."

The two tricksters glanced at each other, the same smug look shining in their eyes, as they rose up. "We're up for the challenge. In fact, I'm the ORACLE of putting up tents." The male exclaimed in defiance. Unfortunately for the two, the tents' material landed on them, causing them to stumble backward on the shafts strewn all over the grass. The duo fell flat on their bottoms.

Raven and Chase sighed. Taking their time, they almost professionally, put the tents up, with assistance from Luna.

"PROS," Gizmo shouted, admiration shining bright within his charcoal depths.

"Yeah, they should just make a sport out of it," the ebony haired Eden added, shaking his head at how frustrating it really was and how easily they made it look. "How do you guys know how to put up tents anyway?"

Holding up a paper that seemed to have come with the tents' packaging, Chase sighed in exasperation. "Well, unlike you guys, we actually read the directions." Mizu roared with more laughter.

"Mizu, you're a hyena," Nova decided, as she watched Mizu's bubblegum pink, pig-tailed hair become looser as she rolled about the ground from her mirth. Her purple eyes shown with utter glee as she threw another twig at Nova's hat.

"And you're a monkey," included Luna, as she watched Nova dig around in her bag like always; probably looking for a light snack. The latter female perked up, rising from the depths of the magically enhanced bag, a banana held in her clutches.

"ANYWAY," coughed Alya, her lips tilted in amusement, as she examine the money-tailed female. "So, we gonna chow down now, or what? I mean, look at how Nova's already started…" the emerald eyed adolescent trailed off.

"Yeah, and let's watch as Alya turns more green from eating veggies," asked Dyne, looking inquisitively at his friend.

"Why'd you turn vegetarian again?" Raven, however, replied

"Cause she LOOOVES animals, duh. Go hug a tree or something, hippie." Chartreuse eyes shone with mirth, as Dyne glanced at their resident vegetarian.

Nova, ignoring everyone's laughter at this retort, began opening Luna's large bag once more. Inspecting the items inside with scrutiny, she looked for something specific. Eyes widening in triumph, the little female cried out joyously. "CANDY!"

Luna pulled her away by the ear and told the others to watch her friend as she began sitting up the table, to which, had been placed outside before hand.

Alya gazed whimsically at the closed doors of the Luna's patio. "Blaz is late…" she sighed.

"Don't worry Alya, he told me he was gonna be a little late. He had to help his dad with something before he came." Chase soothed, rubbing comforting circles into her back.

The sun began to lower as each of their bellies were filled from the delicious fried rice and various other dished prepared by Luna; prepared in advance. Before they knew it, the day was over, with the sun bidding farewell behind the horizon. Pleasant chatter ensued as the sky changed from yellows and oranges, and faded into varying shades of pink, blue and purple.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! xD I got out more chapters in this month than I have in a very long time! X3 I hope it has been enjoyable~

Please review if you have the time =D

~Lunamonki

**A/N:** For those that had read my previous version of this story, yes, I took parts of the chapters and revised and placed them here. It'll very much be like this for most of the beginning. =3


	13. Chapter 12 Night of Fate

**Disclaimer**: I don not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Night of Fate**

A young girl of about seven knelt next to a fraying blue backpack. It seemed as if she were trying to stuff a whole picnic into the poor little bag. Little juice boxes and small bottles of water were shoved among school books and folders. Packages of snacks and candy were also placed inside. Tiny bean bags were packed into one of the many side pockets. She continued her work, pushing aside things and placing more within. Finally satisfied, she carefully zipped up the bag, mindful not to force the zipper too much.

She was dressed in a pair of dark blue PJ's decorated with mini stars and crescent moons. Her hair was a medium length that fell until mid-back. Pulling a brush though her black hair, highlighted with silvery-blue streaks, she yawned and climbed into bed. Before turning onto her side and snuggling into the plush pillow, she counted the many glowing stars that were decorating her ceiling, then turning over and falling asleep. Hidden in the shadows stood a small boy, with turquoise eyes, he watched silently as the scene changed.

It was a bright and sunny day. Big bunches of clouds floated in the sky providing tons of shade for those under it. Strong cool breezes flew about, keeping the heat of the day at bay. A little girl and her entourage took refuge under a huge leaning tree. Some climbed its sturdy branches and taking a seat, while others preferred the ground around the giant topiary. The small female being among those who had climbed, set her bag next to her along the trunk of the tree.

The bag seemed to be bursting at the seams. Opening it carefully, she proceeded to take out some drinks and snacks. Then, tossing or passing them to those that staked claim on the goodies. The little boy with the turquoise eyes jumped up onto the tree. Taking careful steps, he went over to where the girl was sitting and took a seat next to her. In this place, she was the only familiar thing, even though no one could see him, and the fact that he hasn't even been able to talk to her. He sighed deeply. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a napkin bundle and aluminum can thrust under his nose.

"What?" he started, jerking back in shock. The fact that the girl he had been watching, is now looking at him, was a bit surprising. Maybe he hadn't been so invisible after all. "This is yours, why are you offering it to me?" he inquired, watching as she gently shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok. You see my friend over there, the one in the red? I always bring an extra one for her. So I can just eat that one. She'll understand." She responded, pointing in the direction of one of her friends. Who was currently stuffing her mouth with a green piece of cake.

"Why…?" he asked. A completely confused expression crossed his face as he accepted the offering.

"Mommy always told me to take care of those around me. That it doesn't matter who or what they are. We are all brothers and sisters of the heart. Although I don't really understand what that means…" she scrunched her nose cutely. "I don't mind much though. When I give up things for them and see them smile in return, I get filled with so much happiness, I feel like I could fly or something!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, and indicating the people around her. "I'm just hoping one day they will do the same for others, as well." Smiling fondly and once more, she looked up towards the boy. He was a little bit taller that her after all.

"C'mon, try a little! I know you'd smile if you do~." She grinned up at him. Looking down at his hands, he placed the drink off towards the side for now. Carefully unwrapping the napkin, he found that a piece of…cake was it? It was lying innocently in the middle. The cake was a creamy green in color and swirled, with a thin strip of cream coating the inside of the spiral. "It's a green tea Swiss cake! It's one of my favorites…" supplied the girl as she looked up at him expectantly.

Staring at the foreign cake, he made a face and hesitantly took a bit out of it. The pastry was surprisingly good, despite the interesting flavor. It was actually refreshing in a way. A mildly sweet yet creamy flavor with a hint of tea assaulted his sense of taste. The cake itself had a dense sort of moistness to it that seemed as if it melted in his mouth. Looking up with wide eyes, he gave a wide smile.

"It really is good."

* * *

All was peaceful and quiet. Soft cooing, of the nearby birds, as they nestled into their beds, could be heard on the cool gentle breezes flowing throughout the area. Inky blue-blackness of night covered everything it touched in a dark blanket. The brightly shining stars, along with the moon, provided enough light to illuminate the seemingly sleeping figures, lying in the grassy field, among the trees. They had forgone the tents that night to enjoy the beautiful starry sky; packing the material up so that they could practice again the next day.

One lone figure stared up at the sky, marveling at its brilliance. Sighing the girl with the light sky blue eyes, stretched out gently, and curled into a comfortable position. Looking up once more into the vast cosmos of space, flashes of loved ones crossed her mind

A fit of nostalgia overcame her, as unwanted but not entirely unpleasant memories came forward. Star gazing was one of the things that she and her Ane used to do together. A warm heavy pressure began to build up behind her eyes, as she did her best to shake it away; liquid threatening to spill over. It was not the time to be thinking about the past.

* * *

Earlier that day, as her friends occupied themselves having left her to do the cleaning duties (it didn't really bother her at the time, but she wished she could've been playing with them as well), a small piece of paper smacked her in the face. It stung her cheeks as it fluttered wildly, before she ripped it off. Before throwing it away, a glimpse of writing caught her eye. _Huh…?_ Black curled writing stood out in the middle against the stark white paper. _**Destinies collide tonight.**_

* * *

_Just what did those words mean?_ The handwriting on the message was not any that she could recognize, so she knew it wasn't someone she had known. Was it even meant for her? Or was it some kind of prank? A flickering movement caught her eye in the stars above, breaking her out of her reverie.

"W-wha…?" she exhaled softly, blinking, she waited with bated breath. Just as she was about to brush it off as a figment of her imagination, a star brightly shining, dimmed and blinked out as if it were never there. Abruptly standing, small seeds of dread crept its way into her being, only to sprout faster as another one slowly fades out as well. _Stars do not go out like that naturally…!_ The roiling clouds did nothing to quell her fear, as it brought strong growing winds and ominous thunder with it.

Grabbing her things and quickly preparing, she shuffled over the nearest figure to her. _Never know what might happen…It's best to be ready for anything!_ It was just her luck to pick someone who slept heavily like a rock. "Chase. Chase!" her urgent whisper called out, as she tried to gently shake him awake. Despite her seemingly endless amount of patience, right now was really not the time for it. _RRRRGH! Wake up sleepy head!_ Poking him somewhat harshly in the side (It was one of his ticklish spots…), he jerked awake.

Pushing his visor out of the way, Chase looked up at the person who had roughly wakened him up. "Luna…? What's wrong?" he inquired as he stared into her anxious eyes. Holding her hand out, she pulled him up just a bit so he was sitting instead.

"I-I feel like something is wrong, like that one time we decided to walk home…we need to wake the others, and prepare for whatever is happening!" she pressed, as she helped him to his feet and proceeded on to the next person. Nodding, he stretched languidly, before going to the friend nearest to him. He could remember that time all too clearly. They had just finished a class project together, and instead of calling their parents and waiting at the school until they arrived, they left together, deciding to enjoy a walk home instead. Him and the others were sleeping over her house for the weekend, but were arriving at different times. Along the way they had taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in a different neighborhood. Luna seemed to have a really good intuition about certain things and upon walking, not even ten steps, into the community did she stop dead in her tracks. She wouldn't budge at all! And, instead, insisted that they turn back and just call her mom. Her mom had been rather relieved when they had called, having heard on the radio that in a nearby district, near to their school, kids have been disappearing and found dead days later. So, now, whenever she insisted upon something bad happening he listened. Most in their group of friends just thought she was paranoid.

Gizmo was one of those people who you could wake up and talk to for a bit. That is before they immediately fell back to sleep when you were done. So jolting awake the second time around, as Chase roughly tapped him on the shoulder, and had him more alert than earlier and almost ready for anything. Together they journeyed towards the next companion, all the while trying to keep each other from falling asleep on their feet.

On the other side Luna was doing her best to wake up the normally animated Mizu. Despite the bubbly girl's hyperactivity, once asleep she was a dead weight until she awoke. The sky-eyed girl was getting a tad bit frustrated. None of the methods she was using was working on the girl in front of her. _Well, I guess desperate times call for desperate measures…maybe I could use her ribbons to…_ Untying the ribbons from bubblegum pink hair, Luna leaned closer towards dozing female's ear. "Mizu! Someone took your hair ribbons and are planning to burn them!" she whispered loudly.

"Noooo!" cried Mizu; as she abruptly sat up, a confused yet sleepy look overtaking her facial features. Her untied hair hung in ringlets, framing her face, as she ran her fingers into her hair. She turned and looked all over, before settling on Luna as said girl held up the ribbons with a small smile. She tied her hair back up as she listened to Luna talk explaining the situation. Unknown to the two, a strange darkness formed beneath their bodies.

Nodding to each other the two got ready to stand up, only to find that they couldn't budge from their spot. The dark was already consuming their legs and no matter what they did, it would not let them free. Like quicksand the more they moved the faster they sank into the substance. Looking at each other with startled expressions, they both gave a cry of warning to the friends on the other side of the field.

"Gizmo! Chase!" they cried in unison. "Blaz!" Luna called out in urgency, having glanced him from the corner of her eyes. The said boy seemed to be trying to wake another of their members; only thinking that they might have been getting ready for some kind of late night excursion. But their warning came too late. The boys were already stuck in the pool of darkness. The five awake friends could only struggle and watch as their sleeping friends sunk beneath the darkness. In hopes that they would see each other again one day, the four linked arms with their partner.

A shimmering of moonlight caught Luna's attention, as she turned sharply to the source. Her dream friend had appeared, which was rather strange considering the fact that they only ever seemed to meet in their dreams, of course. He was transparent and seemed to be in a panic as he made his way over as quickly as he could. She was the only one to see him it seemed. _Is he like that because of the situation my friends and I are in? _Hope filled her being, as she wrenched one of her hands out of the dark mass, and held it out… Maybe…just maybe… he would be able to save her from this sudden fate thrust upon her shoulders.

She watched as he stretched out his hand in response only for her hopes to be shattered as his hand phase right through hers. Stricken looks crossed both of their features. Her friends had already submitted to the pulsating oblivion. _It'll be okay…_ the little female assured herself. Looking up at her silver haired friend she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Luna!"

* * *

Aaaand…That's a wrap! =D For this chapter anyway. The next one…"This I Fear" will be almost entirely the same as the original. xD

Thank you for reading guys! As always it is very much appreciated. =3

~Lunamonki


	14. Chapter 13 This I Fear

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or any of the Anime and books that will be used in this story! Just the plot and the Characters.

**Warning**: There will be a lot of POV changing around, so I'll put up whose POV it is unless I don't want you to find out yet. Oh yah! For each POV it's usually _Italics_, **_Bold_** **_Italics_**, or just **Bold **if it comes right after the other. Otherwise, it's third person. It's a little confusing, but not all the sections will be of a character's thoughts, so they will be in normal text. With little snippets here and there, in italics or something, voicing their thoughts. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**This I Fear**_

* * *

_**When in dreams... **_

**[Dyne]**

_Pushy...pushy, pushy! Why does everyone like doing these things to me? Why can't I tell them NO? Dammit! Now look at where it got me... *Sigh* This is what I get for agreeing to random things just to get people out of my face. It's hard to admit...but I know I have a problem with confrontations...and crowds! _

_Delivering speeches is sooo not something I like doing... But here I am now, standing behind a podium, hidden by the heavy red curtain in front of me. All because I couldn't say one simple word! It would have been troublesome to have said it but at least I wouldn't be here in this mess! _

_My pulse was beating so fast, I was starting to feel light-headed. A chime was heard overhead and the noise that had been heard from the other side of the curtain slowed to soft murmurs. My ordeal was about to begin. I was only able to glimpse a few hundreds of faces before the world turned white and the floor seemed to fall away from my feet._

* * *

**[Chase]**

Bright rays of the sun glittered through vibrant green leaves. A gentle breeze through the trees caused the illumination to cast dancing beryl shadows across the forest floor. Surrounding fauna chattered as they went about living their everyday lives. Towering trees surrounded a lone figure as he walked amongst the roots of the foliage.

_How did I end up walking around in this forest anyway...?_ Chase couldn't seem to fathom how he had ended up in the copse of trees or even when. He could only hope that following one path would lead him to an exit or even a clearing. Unfortunately, he seemed to be going further and further into the deep recesses of the weald with no clearings in sight.

Strolling along his self appointed route he slowly started taking in the subtle changes of his surroundings. It was slowly starting to get darker and a mist gradually began to build up around him. _Where did the haze come from?_ The further he went in to the forest the closer the trees started to grow towards each other. This caused the light filtering through the leaves to become less and less. Despite it being the middle of the day, little illumination could pierce through the layers upon layers of leaves. The midnight haired boy had to often watch his step, lest he trip on one of the protruding roots and fall.

Sighing, the young boy came to a halt to take in his surroundings. Everywhere he looked was only glooming darkness and more trees. Even the path he was walking seemed to disappear. The air seemed eerily still as well. A slight whooshing of wind passed over his right ear as a paper light weight landed on his shoulder. With half lidded paranoid eyes, he calmly (or as calmly as he could in this type of situation) looked towards the object to view what had landed there. Hoping against all odds that it was just some bird poop...

"UAAHHH! SPIDER!" He shouted in dismay. Swatting the dreaded thing off of his shoulder, he promptly killed it. Closing his eyes he let out a relived breath, tilting back his head to the blocked out sky. _The threat is gone... _gasping in horror as he opened his eyes, he viewed millions upon millions of glossy webs among the many branches of the trees above. A few of its occupants started streaming down towards him. A cry of fury was heard throughout the forest as well as the shuddering of the ground beneath him_. Oh hecks no! I'm not going to let myself be caught by whatever that thing is! _Turning tail he bolted back the way he came.

He ran and ran...and ran some more. The initial adrenaline pumping through his veins slowly began to dwindle, being replaced by exhaustion. The aching in his lungs and limbs became known. A person could only run so much after all_. I need to find shelter or something!_ Hope began to fill his being, fore up ahead was a large clearing. A gigantic tree in the middle sat upon many warped roots. It could possibly provide some temporary sanctuary until the thing behind him went away. He could easily slip through the roots and hide beneath them. But first he needed to gauge whether or not he should go from the front or the back side of the tree. Gathering what little courage he had left, he took a chance and glance backwards.

"Holy Shi-!" He almost swore. Behind him, a huge arse spider was chasing him. It was about a story high. The young male couldn't figure out how he had been out running the monstrous arachnid. He stumbled and tripped over the uplifted root before him, causing him to go into a rolling fall. Scrambling onto his back he shuffled as fast as he possibly could, trying to get his footing back to start running again. But his slight mistake made it much too late for him to fix anything. Throwing up his arms as the spider descended upon him, he screamed.

* * *

**_[Raven]_**

_**How could this be..? There at the top of the answer sheet, marked in my name, is one of the most disconcerting thing ever.**__ Brightly shining it sat at the top of the paper as if innocent. All the answers are correct, nothing is marked. So,__why...? There, in vivid red, was an 'F'._

"_Excuse me...Professor, how come I got a bad grade?" This was so unbelievable. I always got straight A's. But in my hands, I held proof of that fact now being wrong. "I know I got all the answers correct! And you didn't even mark anything wrong..." Quickly placing the paper on his desk, trying to get the ugly blemishing away from me. _

"_True as that may be, right here..." He said in a flat tone. Picking up the sheet he motioned to a line that lay at the top. I swear that wasn't there before! "It says clearly, to list detailed answers only." He continued, uninterested in my distress, grounding out the rest of his explanation in a firm tone. "Because you did the bare minimum, you get the minimum grade."_

"_B-But! Sur-" I tried getting out, before the professor interrupted._

"_No buts Miss Leissa. Now if you please," watching as he pointed to the door. "...before I give you another one." He finished dismissively. _

_No! What am I going to do now? All the hard work I did to make my parents proud...down the drain! The future valedictorian positions, the straight A's, the honors...all gone. Just because of some stupid F! What are mommy and daddy going to do now? Failure wasn't an option for them..._

_Everything seemed to fade to black then, as angry voices floated around me. They alternated from the high pitch of my mother's to the baritone of my father. _

"_...an f. An _**_F_**_?"_

"_This is totally unacceptable."_

"_...you know what'll happen now don't you?"_

"_We don't accept your kind here."_

"_Pack your things, and leave..._**_NOW_**_!"_

_The anger, the disappointment, the absolute fury...all these emotions kept berating me breaking down my defenses, until I could take no more. _

"**_STOP IT!"_**_ Crying out in torment, the voices continued without relent. Fingers curling into my hair as hot tears streaked down my face. I fell to my knees then, clutching my head, trying to rid it of the unwanted whispers of animosity. _

_...an F?..._

_...you don't belong here..._

_...leave..._

_...a failure..._

_...don't ever come back..._

* * *

**_[Luna]_**

Pine scents saturated the breeze flowing throughout the house. Charged with the crisp that comes with the morning air, the smell infused its scent into the surrounding furniture. A huge Fir tree sat in front of the far wall of the family room, situated between two big openings on each side. The openings held duo doors each, with simple yet elegant handles. Each door had little square panels filled with glass. On each of the glass panes were hand painted pictures that family and friends put together each year as a tradition, using clear paint so that the beautiful backyard could still be seen. Garlands of blue and silver lined the walls. While on the fireplace, to the right side of the room, a multitude of colorful stockings hung with great care. Contrasting with the garlands, the tree was decorated in red and gold. Many presents varying in size and color littered the space beneath the brightly shining lights of the spruce.

In the kitchen, two females bustled about making scrumptious chow for those still sleeping. A slightly taller woman stood at the stove, cooking multiple meats and other dishes. While a shorter girl worked on rolling out some dough for various pastries and breads. The various cooking smells combined making a delectable aroma waft throughout the humble abode.

About an hour later, mussy haired youngsters and relatives slowly trudged down the stairs at varying times. As they made their way down from the upper levels of the household, they each did their basic morning rituals, which mostly consisted of using the bathroom and brushing their teeth. Making their way into the family room they sat around a low rectangle table in the middle of the room, next to the tree, the two females from earlier placed plates with piles of food upon it.

Every other year, late on Christmas Eve, Luna and family held a sleepover for her friends which lasted till after breakfast the next day. That way everyone could still spend time with their family. This became somewhat of a tradition for the group of friends. The sky eyed girl and her mother motioned for those already seated to help themselves, while they finished getting the rest of the eatables.

…

Finishing the task, Luna sat next to one of her peers and helped herself to her own plate of yumminess. The sounds of laughter, chatting and even the ripping sound of those who couldn't wait to open their presents, filled the space around her. Looking around she couldn't help but feel proud of the beaming faces around her. Those that weren't, were still in the early stages of waking or currently stuffing their faces.

Sighing happily, she closed her eyes in content. Pure joy seemed to fill her being. Basking in the sounds around her, the rabbit lover's upturned lips soon fell. The senseless chatter and uplifting noise soon drifted off into silence. Lifting her lids, she was met with a full yet empty room, void of its occupant's just moment before. "Guys…?" She hesitantly voiced, confused. Slowly she got to her feet and made her way around the seemingly empty house. **This is just a joke right….?** Her friends often like to play tricks on her… **So maybe they're hiding in the rooms somewhere?**

"Nova?" She called out, opening one of the doors to one of the bedrooms upstairs. An area empty of people met her eyes. A bed lay in the corner, with lumps of blankets scattered upon it and on it and on the floor as well. "Dyne…?" She questioned as she pulled on of the sheets off of a pile of pillows. **Maybe the closet!** Walking over to where she usually kept her clothes, she uttered another name. "Gizmo?" Sliding one of the doors open she peered in just to find her normal everyday clothes. The panic she was trying to keep back was slowly starting to take hold, as each room she checked turned up empty. **There's close to twenty of them…why haven't I run into anyone yet? The house isn't that big!**

Quickly, she made her way throughout the home, calling out names and looking everywhere. Her search was all for nothing because no one was there. **NO! Nonononono…This can't be happening again! Not like that time…please…** Her wild thoughts came as she raced towards the front door, a stray far off memory trying to work its way to the forefront of her mind. There were no traces of her family and friends at all, except for the footwear still in the doorway and their things that lay throughout the house. Wrenching the door open she gave little thought about putting on shoes and ran out the door regardless.

A world dulled of its vibrancy met her gaze. The only sounds beyond the silence were of her rapidly beating heart and the howling wind, whistling throughout the trees. Her normally busy neighborhood was devoid of any sounds, humans and animal ones anyway. Even the pets were missing! Falling to her knees she was unable to take the hopelessness welling inside her being. Clutching her head as tears streamed out of her clenched lids and down her now pale cheeks, she let out an anguished cry; a flash of deep red appearing on the black canvas behind her eyelids.

"NEEEE-CHAAAAN!"

* * *

**And so it shall be…**

_'So going across worlds in search of pure maidens will unlock the secrets to the heart,' _mused a spiky haired boy to his self as he recollected the moment Maleficent gave him the assignment. He was not really sure whether or not to trust the witch, but the curiosity burned greater within him than the doubts. People were always so emotional.

It was not that he himself did not have feelings, he simply was honest and curt - to the point where his demeanor seemed cold as ice at times; he did not really consider what he was saying may shatter a person's heart.

_'Isn't truth light? So why does it make people sad? So is it better to be in the dark, where you can't see clearly?'_ the boy wondered. _'It must be better to live in a world of darkness...'_

"Piece of cake," he murmured as he took another person's heart, the villagers cried in disdain. They were simply no match for Eden.

**_'I will make this world happen...'_**

**[Eden]**

* * *

…**nightmares follow…**

**[Gizmo]**

_There! It's finally finished. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever finish it… I don't really care about painting landscapes, but they are very pretty. Besides, everyone likes my landscape pieces. The one depicted upon my canvas was that of a sunset seascape. Little tide pools, teeming with aquatic life, littered the bottom with the far away sun in the background, as the navy of night started to envelope the orangey illumination of the sun. _

"_Here you go professor; I'm done with this week's project." The assignment was about expressing ourselves with art. Using clay work, paint, pastels, and even crafts, we have to define who we are and what kind of art pleases us the most to do. Personally I like sketching and paint. _

"_It's very beautiful Gizmo, but I'm afraid this isn't what I asked for. I wanted something that defines you and in the art the style that you love doing. One that you can't keep yourself away from." Explained Professor Stahl; the balding but great art teacher. I love how he teaches us how to make the most of our days, and goes out of his way to get to know all of his students. His steely blue eyes seemed to be boring into me. "It's supposed to be something _**_you_**_ like doing, something that makes _**_you_**_ happy to do. Not what brings those around you happiness. My question here young one is, _**_'what makes you happy?'_**_"_

_What brings me…happiness…? Huh…I guess I've never really thought about that one before… I'm always striving to make other people happy; I've never considered my own contentment. What brings me joy…?_

* * *

**[**_**Nova**_**]**

Warm amber rays of the sun shone vibrantly upon the land. The salty sweet scent of the ocean danced across the breezes, as marine waves merrily crashed upon the sun baked beige colored sands. A lone girl seemed to glide across the waters on this fine day.

To Nova, this bright festive world seemed dull and insignificant. She rode upon a sailboard named EDEN, soaring across the smaller waves, where she knew she had an easier time maneuvering. Becoming a little daring she steadily went out further and further onto the ocean, where the wind became a little more violent and the waves bigger.

Unfortunately, the farther she went the more unsteady her footing seemed to become. Even doing the best she could was not enough, as she gradually lost her balance. Without an attachment or any means of staying in contact with EDEN as they separated, she fell under the waves. The current carrying EDEN away as she slowly drowned. Dismal thoughts clouded her mind as she gradually fell further away from the brightly shining sun and into the sea of darkness.

* * *

**_[Alya]_**

The house seemed different that night. Not in a good way but of something a little more unsettling. Despite the soft warm glow of the night lights stationed throughout the house, just for her, things still seemed a bit off. Everything appeared to be darker than usual; the shadows upon the walls seemed to move on their own volition. If she didn't know better she'd say that the halls grew longer overnight and were quieter as well.

A soft scraping sound soon filled the silence as the young girl continued on her trek, her tresses swishing back and forth as she walked. She couldn't help but wonder why her cozy little home seemed to be a little more on the uninviting side this night, as chills gradually made its way up her back. The funny thing though, well maybe not so funny, was that the noise was coming from behind her…but the only thing back there was her room. There was surely nothing there when she left it.

Walking faster as the scraping grew louder; a frigid wind blew throughout the hall. This was strange since she knew that there were no windows in the hallway. Placing her hand on the wall, she briefly paused in her steps. _There's supposed to be a door here…to Mama and Papa's room…where'd it go_? A flicker of light danced further up the hall as the light bulb of the nearby night light seemingly, sputtered out of existence. _Oh, _**_NO!_** She froze, goose bumps covering her being, as fear took over.

Pale gnarled feminine hands came from around her. One grasped her midsection while the other lifted her chin so that she was looking into raven black voids. The cold eyes were set in a youthful face, which held a crazed smirk of its user. "You're mine, now, Alya."

The young girl screamed, pushing the ghostly figure away from her and running for her life. The apparition only, laughed manically with eyes wide with hunger. Its hair flew about ethereally, as it gave chase, the nails of its hand dragging against the wall; letting those near know that it was indeed coming.

* * *

**_[Mizu]_**

_Ugh! Why are those crazies chasing me! I just met them today! The only thing that I can remember before waking in this crazy-neat, but now scary place, is talking with Luna about something important…Anyways~! That pink room I ended up in was the best! The bed was all plushy and silky~ Haaaaaa~ I was in loooove! There were the cutest stuffed animals all over the place and the fireplace made it sooo nice and toasty~ I know Luna would've loved it too! _

_In the bookshelf across from the fireplace were rows upon rows of little collectable dollies. And right smack dab in the middle of it, was a ghetto boring looking book… I just had to take it down. It was so out of place in all the YAHOOOO and YaYuh~! Fun stuff! Ugh! I shouldn't have! Cause then those creepers wouldn't have appeared! A secret passage was hidden behind the fireplace. There stood two clowns! I thought it was sooo cool at first, but then looking closer at them, the male one looked like how clothes were way too small for him, cause his bajillions of muscles were bursting at the seams. And the lady one looked so craaazy….like she wanted to eat me or something…GAH! And then the sharp pointy things they pulled out..! Then the lady said…._

"_Awwww…Don't be afraid, little one! We just want to plaaaaay~" _

_And then I bolted out the door nearby, there was no way I was going to let those crazy people poke me with those pointy sticks! Now here I am, running around this cool ghetto house! Cool cause I love these kinds of places! But only when I can use it to my advantage…Ghetto cause I'll never know when the next stupid trap door will pop up and lead me back to those maniacs chasing me! RRRGH! Where the heck is that dumb exit door in this idiotic house when I need it? Maybe that's it?_

The young girl, Mizu, ran through the upcoming door at the end of the hall only to fall and end up in a mirror maze below.

"RAAAAAH~! Why me DANGIT!" She cried out in frustration and panic, as she tried to navigate the reflective labyrinth.

* * *

Okay guys! That's it for this chapter! Hm, let's see, if anyone couldn't guess... These sequence of events, well most of them, are some of the fears of the characters in the form of nightmares. Well, I guess one of the major ones anyway…. Eden and Blaz's ones don't come in till later.

Here's the list to help you out:

Dyne-Confrontations

Chase- Spiders xD kinda obvious in that one

Raven- Failure

Luna- Loneliness

Gizmo-Not being able to make others happy (This one was kinda hard….^^;)

Nova- Losing sense of security (It was metaphorically, I guess, or symbolic… I think..?)

Alya- Darkness and Ghosts

Mizu- Scary clowns, mirror mazes….(This one was actually the hardest to write…fun houses are all good and dandy, when not fleeing for your life…)

And that's it for now! Now to revise the last two chapters…. =D The revisions wont be too major so you don't have to go back and check it.

Ah! And one more thing. the next chapters, will be in sections i guess...The group is separated in pairs and groups and stuff, so there will be a chapter for each or so.

Thank you for reading and please review if you can~ They make me even more motivated *heart* I'll still be writing regardless.

I'm excited for the upcoming parts! Can't wait till then!

~Luna


End file.
